The Princely Beast and the Dark Dragon
by Bonebreakjack
Summary: Ai hates Takeru,, but also he really really can't hate Takeru...


I dont own anything! Warnings for non consensual kissing, Ai being an evil jealous little shit, and references to the episode DReaming roboppy

* * *

First he took his allies.

_Then he took his friends._

_Finally he took his cards, the only ones he gave him._

_Everything single part of him. Everything that extends from him, it all belongs to Ai._

_Because in the end they were one in the same. And if they were truly the same being, then everything they had belonged to one another._

* * *

Ai breathed a shaky sigh as he held Yusaku in his arms. His partners avatar severely injured from their final battle. He traced his fingers over the gouges, the missing leg, the slices in his skin exposing pink data underneath.

In a way, it was pretty to look at. But reality was sobering and he wasn't sure what this much damage would do to Yusaku's mind.

_Soulburner and Yusaku breathing hard, both of them glaring hard at the A.I. Duo who looked on with victory in their faces. Ai reached out and grabbed Yusaku who fully collapsed due to his injuries, and taking him into his arms._

_The other Origin tried to plead for Ai to stop, it was sad really, it reminded him of Flame. Takeru kept trying to appeal to their good nature, it was almost princely like…_

_Soul burner reached out trying to get up but Roboppi pushed him down none to gently with their foot. Helping him along to his own unconsciousness by kicking him in the head and forcibly logging him out._

"Hey Big Bro…. Is he going to be okay?"Ai looked over to see Roboppi coming into the room, concern written all over their cherubic face. They must have came back from guard duty. They had a special room in the remains of Vrains holding the consciousness of their former friends.

"I hope he will be. I'm just assessing the damage right now," Ai didn't reveal much more than that, he noticed that Roboppi has been more aggressive lately. Even their eyes have changed with a strange eerie ring of red surrounding the iris.

He really needs to check their coding soon, he can't have them lashing out on him or Yusaku, especially not with him this injured.

"Ca-Can I hold him?"Ai turned in surprise as the meek request, Roboppi's hands held out closing and opening them hesitantly.

"No-" Roboppi's eyes glowed dangerously that aggressiveness coming to the surface in near nanoseconds ready to rip Yusaku right out of his arms.

Like hell he would let that happen! Little brother or not, Roboppi will learn some damn patience and respect here. They can't throw a tantrum every time Ai tells them no.

_"Not right now."_ Ai's voice broke for no argument turning the former maid bot meek again from fear and shame. Good. For the immediate obedience he can offer something though.

"You can however, hold his hand and help me check him over. It will be faster with the both of us."

The little bot nearly jumped with joy, the red near disapatting as they shuffled over not wanting to wake Yusaku. Their features turned incredibly soft and Ai reasoned that maybe he should have Roboppi help care for Yusaku after all.

It seems they still have complete affection for him, enough to calm whatever beast now lies with in that seems to turn them into a monster when in battle. Their mood swings are incredibly concerning.

"He's so hurt, how are we going to fix it?"

Isn't that the question of the year? This damage is pretty bad, even with Ai's help its going to be a while to fix and they have to take in consideration Yusaku's human body. If they don't care for it he will wither away in the real world.

Sighing, Ai thought what a troublesome partner he has.

"We're going to have to split up duties, Yusaku is a stubborn bastard, so he will live. I'll watch over him in this world and you go to the real one, take care of him there until I fix him."Ai threaded his fingers through Yusaku's virtual hair humming content now that he thought of what he was going to do.

Yusaku was in a state of mind that really any suggestions can slip through that thick head.

**_"And what the hell do you mean by fixing him, Ai?"_**

A rough voice spoke up startling both of them. Ai's head snapped up and he was met with the furious face of Soulburner, who looked for disgusted and furious as he looked him in the eye. He looked worn still, but much better than last time and well Yusaku currently.

Great, Prince Charming has returned.

"Exactly as it sounds, _Mr. Prince~"_

The confusion that immediately took over nearly had Ai bust out laughing almost as if it was bitter and acidic, like stomach acid.

Ai almost hated this man, the one who easily broke through Yusak's defenses and walls as if they weren't there at all. A beast that turned into a prince sweeping his partner off his feet. Ai tried but Yusaku was such an ice king, and while he did acknowledge Ai, it was only when he died and finally left.

It made Ai want to rip out his throat. But in the end he truly couldn't hate this man, and that was the worst part of it all. He was so earnest, so honest, about his well… everything! No wonder Yusaku fell for him.

Flame had loved and cherished him too, enough that he was willing to die for humanity simply because of Takeru. And Takeru loved him back with everything he had, he loved Yusaku too, if not more so.

Ai kind of hated him for not being hateable, seriously! He's got nothing but petty jealousy to work with here. It's one of the reasons he wasn't captured with the rest.

He now realized that was a mistake though. Soulburner didn't take kindly of everyone being well taken away. Which, fair. But really he could have least knock where was his manners?!

Ah, wait, he's talking he should really focus on what he's saying now.

"-Can't believe you did this to everyone! To Yusaku! Ai, I know your grieving, we can fix this, grieve together. Don't do this to everyone! I-I may not be the smartest guy around when it comes to people's feelings, but you can rely on me too…." There was pain in his voice, a helplessness, "I can't say the pain we share is the same, but I can help… if you let me,"

No, seriously, what shonen manga did this guy pop out from? He is literally too good to be true.

Ai really hates the fact he can't hate him.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

"I am."

Soulburner looked a bit embarrassed by that but still had the fierce look on his face that says, 'I'll kick your ass for you own good' all over it. Maybe if Ai checked the archive of manga he could find a character that looked like Soulburner and thus finally find the origin of-

Wait, he's getting distracted.

Ai cuddled into Yusaku one last time before handing him to Roboppi.

"Take him to the room we have for him and then check on his body. I'll handle this,"

Giving a cutesy salute Roboppi happily took their master and bounded off. Ignoring Soulburner's indigent squawks as he was ignored.

Striding up to the smaller man, he raised an amused brow once Soulburner realized he wasn't stopping at all. This wasn't how he usually did things but to be fair, it wasn't a usual situation. With everyone else, they hadn't been competition for Yusaku's affection, hadn't been the focus of jealousy since he had no fear of them taking his partner away.

It also didn't help that he could see another use for Soulburner without using him as a hostage.

Tilting his head cutely with a bright smile, he almost wanted to laugh again at the smaller's wary look. Ai knew how humans acted, how they can react, out of all the Ignis he was the best at that.

Lightning may have known how to scare them, to rip them apart, but Ai knew what made them tick ...and let them be their own failing.

Bringing up his hands, Soulburner flinched as his face was cradled and then pulled slightly forward. Just enough for Ai to lean down and they were touching noses.

"I meant fix him, of course. You saw the state of him correct? Yusaku is a mess-"

"A mess you made last time I checked," Came the quick snap.

Oh, cute he was growling, Ai wonders if he will bite if he calls him Puppy?

For another time.

"Yes, I did, for his own good. You know how he gets after all, willing to destroy himself for his mission. That's why I had to stop him~ Otherwise he'd get killed, and I rather have him alive."Ai hummed, as his fingers glowed a bit working their magic.

Heh, magic fingers.

"I'm not an idiot. You had a different thing in mind when you said you wanted to fix him"Soulburner grabbed his hands to chuck them off, only to realize they won't budge at all. For all his strength, Ai was far stronger. In this world he makes the rules, they are just visiting in it.

"True, I really just wanted Yusaku to stop fighting me, maybe even erase his memories of everyone that way he won't be depressed when I end humanity."Ai hummed as he tightened his grip almost bringing down his hands enough to make it look like he was choking the fiery duelist. Forcing his head back, Ai look into his eyes and relished the bit of fear and defiance in it. "I'll make an exception for you, and some of the others, Yusaku does need friends after all. Heaven knows I worked hard while was with him trying to stop him from being such a basement hermit"

"Wait, what?!"

"Oh, yeah, he practically was chained to his basement, it's a good thing he had Roboppi, otherwise with how long he stayed in that chair he'd have cobwebs all over him-" Ai was cut off by a smack of frustration to his shoulder.

"No! I meant-What do you mean but _'make an exception?!_'"

Ah! Now Ai understood, and he let a devilish smile crossed his face.

"You see, the thing is,_ I'm incredibly jealous of you_, Takeru. You have the number one thing I really want, my partners unconditional love. All for you, you greedy bastard. For the longest while I wanted you gone!" Ai sighed dramatically and felt Soulburner flush as he realized how close their faces were. "You've gotten to be all his firsts too, his first date, his first kiss, his first time-"

"Stop, _please_, just stop!" Cute, even in this form Soulburner was shy about intimate acts in public, or maybe it was just Ai? Eh, whatever.

"Though not his first love, Ryoken has long had that seat."

Both their faces clinched in displeasure at the other rival for Yusaku's affections. If Ai had been smarter, he could be sharing Yusaku right now if he had teamed up with Takeru from the get go. A common enemy/rival always brought people together.

"However, I got to know you and in the end I couldn't even hate you, your truly are an un-hateable guy. It's very annoying by the way, the only way I could truly destroy you is through petty jealousy"Clicking his tongue he shook his head, as if blaming Soulburner for being a good person. "That would have let a sour taste in my mouth, You make him so happy. How could I kill someone like that? So, I decided, You get to stay with Yusaku..._**But it will be on my terms**_"

"Wait! Ai no-" Soulburner let out a squeak as Ai crashed his lips down, using the momentary shock to get into Soulburners head to knock him out. In the end, he really was too easy to get to.

A scream was muffled by Ai's lips until Soulburner went limp, unconscious in Ai's arms.

"Don't worry you and Yusaku are going to love your new life, once I rebuild Vrains, everything before hand will be just a terrible dream. You won't even need your physical forms after I'm done."

He bridal carried the man away already thinking of the modifications he needed to do to turn the Knightly prince into an obedient one.

"Guess this is two bodies we're going to need to temporarily look after. _Good night~"_

_"Sweet Prince"_


End file.
